disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Councilwoman
The Grand Councilwoman is the leader of the United Galactic Federation, seen in Lilo & Stitch. Others occasionally refer to her as 'your majesty' and 'your highness', and on the whole she seems both reasonable and well-intentioned, although like many members of the United Galactic Federation, she knows almost nothing about Earth or its inhabitants. She is of an unknown species by name, but she seems to be reminiscent of the Greys, with hoof-shaped feet, large black eyes, a big head, and is almost eight feet tall. She is voiced by Australian actress Zoe Caldwell. It seems, that the Grand Councilwoman has a status as the supreme ruler of the galactic federation, and being a member of a council, it is reasonable to assume that she has been elected, although we have no idea how long her term lasts. Appearances Lilo & Stitch In Lilo & Stitch the Grand Councilwoman was first seen in a courtroom with the other Galactic Leaders during the trial against Jumba Jookiba. After asking Jumba's genetic creation, Experiment 626, if he could show some good in him - and his subsequent use of an apparent (alienistic) obscene phrase "Meega Nala Queesta" (which Jumba insists he did not teach him) in a show of refusal to do so - the Grand Councilwoman sentenced the Experiment to banishment on a desert asteroid and Jumba to prison. However, 626 escapes in a police cruiser. At first it seems that he will land in water, where he will sink and drown, but when she sees that 626 will land in Hawaii, suggests that they gas the island. Agent Pleakley tells her that the planet is a protected mosquito preserve and she later allows Pleakley and Jumba to retrieve 626. During the course of the movie The Councilwoman makes frequent calls to Pleakley, questioning what they are doing and why Experiment 626 has not been captured yet. In her last call to Pleakley, she loses patience and fires him and Jumba, sending Captain Gantu to finish the mission. At the end of the movie, after learning that Lilo and Nani paid money for 626 (now named Stitch), and therefore legally own him, she allows him to stay with them in exile on Earth and announces that the family is under protection of the Galactic Alliance, saying they will be checking in on them every now and then. She also revealed that she had previously met Cobra Bubbles during the Roswell case, commenting that he used to have hair. Stitch! The Movie The Grand Councilwoman made a brief appearance at the ending of ''Stitch! The Movie'' to assist in the capture of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. Leroy and Stitch She returned for Leroy and Stitch, seen making Stitch a Captain of the Galactic Alliance, briefly as Dr. Hämsterviel's secretary, then giving awards when she resumes her position at the end. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Grand Councilwoman first appears during Terra's time in Deep Space, speaking with Gantu about a mysterious man's discovery as she witnesses an unconscious Terra in a prison cell. She is soon attacked by Unversed, fleeing along with Gantu. She later appears during Aqua's first visit to Deep Space. Brought before the extraterrestrial by Gantu, Aqua is ultimately accused of being an intruder. The Grand Councilwoman was then about to scold Gantu for not attempting to capture Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626, when Aqua cut in stating that she had arrived to eliminate the Unversed that had prevented him from doing so. The Grand Councilwoman learned that her weapons did not work against the creatures, and asked Aqua to lend her strength. Aqua concurs, Gantu upset when the Grand Councilwoman gives his mission to her instead. The Grand Councilwoman then places Gantu on standby until she has another mission for him. As Aqua eliminated the Unversed, the Grand Councilwoman soon had her report back to her with news on Jumba and 626. The fugitives on the departure deck, Aqua began to question the threat 626 really posed. When this was confirmed, Aqua did as told and came before the troublesome duo. Aqua later battling a vengeful Gantu, the Grand Councilwoman arrived in the nick of time to stop him from destroying the Keyblade wielder after watching their battle on her security monitors. Taking Jumba and 626 back with her, the Grand Councilwoman was then asked by Aqua to spare 626's life. Not making any promises, she said she would contemplate the matter, but not before demoting Gantu back to patrol status. Gallery clipcouncilwoman.gif|Clip art of the Grand Councilwoman es:La Gran Consejera Galáctica Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Queens Category:Disney characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Aliens Category:Heroines